


Communiqué II by ALmkkkr

by m_a_archive_owner



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_archive_owner/pseuds/m_a_archive_owner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say, "a picture's worth a thousand words."</p><p>Note from mods: this story was originally archived at www.masterapprentice.org, which has closed due to code rot. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2014. The m_a list was mailed in December 2013 as well as posted to a number of LJ and Dreamwidth communities about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on collection profile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communiqué II by ALmkkkr

**Author's Note:**

> No Jedi were

|  [Master Apprentice](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/index.html) [Archive](http://www.masterapprentice.org/html/archive.html) Communiqué II  |  Quick search:   
---|---  
  
##  Communiqué II 

###  by ALmkkr (almkkr@magma.ca) 

Archive: Master_Apprentice, others please ask

Category: PWP (a micro-smutlette)

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: m/m sex

Spoilers: None, Pre-TPM

Disclaimer: I don't own them, yadda, yadda, makin' no money,  
don't sue me, just wanna play. Special note: No Jedi were  
actually harmed during the writing of this fic.

Summary: They say, "a picture's worth a thousand words."  
Obi-Wan puts this age-old adage to the test as he punishes his  
Master for past sins.

Feedback: Yes, of course to almkkr@magma.ca Note: If you want  
to know why Obi-Wan exacts such a "stiff" penalty from his  
Master, read Communiqué. Special thanks to Barbana and  
Danielle, you guys are the best!

  


hol.o.gram n. a photographic, visual record or pattern produced  
by means of holography

 

 

"It's unfortunate that your transport doesn't have a  
holo-emitter, only a receiver Obi-Wan." Remarked the hazy blue  
image of Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Uh... yes, isn't it though," was the distracted reply.  
Sighing, "is it not the lot of the Jedi to endure such  
hardships?"

The image of the tall Jedi snorted his amusement and then  
slowly crossed his arms. "Obi-Wan... what are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry Master, I was just adjusting the image. You're a  
little blurry."

Chuckling, "I've been called many things Padawan, but blurry  
isn't one of them."

The hazy image of the Jedi Master snapped into sharp focus.

"Yeah, okay, here we go, you're all nice and clear now Master  
but you look a little blue," laughed the young man.

The image of the Jedi Master groaned at his Padawan's sad  
excuse for humor.

"Obi-Wan, if you continue on this dangerous path... I shall  
have to terminate this communication immediately. Bad puns are  
a sure path to the dark side."

Obi-Wan's clear bright laugher rippled through the room, "Oh,  
you're not getting off that easy, Master, not by a long shot,  
not after your last stunt."

"Whatever do you mean Padawan," feigned the older man. The  
image tipped his head to one side attempted to look innocent,  
but failed.

"Now, about the matter of our last transmission, I believe I  
owe you one, tit for tat, quid pro quo" Obi-Wan smiled at the  
holo-image. "I am going to exact a stiff penalty from you  
Master. I will make you feel as helpless as you made me feel,  
helpless and out of control. The rules are simple. You cannot  
react to anything I say. You cannot move, or speak and most of  
all, you cannot touch yourself. Only if I give you leave can  
you touch yourself. Do you understand? Do you agree to my  
terms?

Qui-Gon considered the request and knew it would prove very  
interesting to meet his Padawan's challenge. He was confident  
that he could remain in control and that he would be the one  
reducing Obi-Wan into a pool of lust. What could his Padawan do  
or say that he hadn't already imagined a thousand times?  
Smiling at the sound of Obi-Wan's voice he summarily nodded his  
agreement.

"Good. Now Master I want you to take your robe off, slowly,  
very slowly. Next, I want you to take off your tunic and  
continue stripping until only your leggings remain."

Qui-Gon slowly sloughed off the heavy robe from his shoulders.  
It slid into a pool of cloth at his feet. He decided he would  
do his best to make a show of this. Next, he slowly undid his  
heavy utility belt and let it too slide to the floor. Slowly,  
languorously he unwrapped the stole from around his waist. He  
ran the long cloth through his fingers before letting it ghost  
onto the floor. His outer tunic immediately fell open and  
Qui-Gon made a show of rubbing his hands down his torso before  
sliding the tunic off. Within moments the inner tunic joined  
the growing pile of cloth at his feet. Removing the boots with  
any grace proved to be more of a challenge. Finally, with a  
small grunt, he indelicately bent over and quickly undid the  
fastenings and slid them off. The only thing that remained was  
his leggings and the self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Now Master, Obi-Wan breathed, "I want you to take the binding  
out of your hair. I want it to fall lose on your shoulders."

The image reached up and efficiently undid the fastening; the  
heavy hair immediately cascaded forwards.

"Ah, that's better," signed Obi-Wan. "I so love your hair  
Master. Now, I'm going to tell you how I see our reunion. My  
transport will arrive ahead of schedule. You, of course, will  
be asleep in your bed, not expecting me for hours. As I walk  
into your room I will be able to sense your warmth  
immediately.. I'll smell the soapy-clean aroma of your skin and  
I'll hear the rhythm of your breathing. I'll quietly drop my  
gear at the door and strip off my clothes and slide into the  
bed. You'll moan softly and turn towards me. Even in your sleep  
your body knows me, it knows what to do. You reach out and pull  
me towards you, its pure instinct. For awhile I just watch you  
as you sleep. I watch the rise and fall of your chest, the soft  
pulse in your throat. I listen to the small noises you make,  
the sighs and soft moans. I tell myself that you are dreaming  
of me. I touch you, ever so softly, so you don't wake and I  
whisper in your ear. I tell you my dreams, my dreams of you and  
I."

The holo-image tipped its head and a wistful smile replaced the  
broad playful one of earlier.

"Ahhhh, but I digress. Your body totally engulfs me, and I let  
it. I can feel you becoming hard as you press yourself into me.  
That I can affect you this way still amazes me, it is a gift  
that I cherish. Oh, and you feel so good, you are all hard  
planes and angles and they are pressing into me, pressing hard,  
your legs all tangled with mine. I reach down between your legs  
and take your erection in my hand. It is hard and hot and so  
large. I begin to slowly run my fingers up and down your  
length, slowly, softly at first. This is when I look up and I  
see you watching me and it sends a jolt of desire through me. I  
arch into you, pressing my insistent arousal into the hard  
muscle of your thigh. I rock into you, hungry... needing  
release. I am almost frantic with my need. It's been such long  
since we've been together like this. Within moments I spill  
myself onto the hot flesh of your thigh. This is when you reach  
down and tip my face up to yours and capture my lips. You  
plunder my mouth, seeking and finding, filling me with your  
tongue, so hot and wet."

Qui-Gon began to clench his fists in discomfort, his arousal  
quite obvious as it pressed against the fabric of his leggings.  
Obi-Wan smiled at the knowledge his words were having the  
desired effect.

"I gather up my own semen and slick it onto you, readying you  
for what comes next. Then I speak to you for the first time. I  
tell you to lie on your back and let me pleasure you. I tell  
you to close your eyes and then I climb onto my knees and  
straddle you. I reach back and take your slick member and press  
it to me. I don't need you to prepare me. I am ready. I had  
planned this during my long flight and nothing will keep me  
from what I need most, you inside me."

Obi-Wan watched as the holo-image of his Master radiated his  
aroused discomfort. One hand stole in front of his body and  
began to rub his erection with the heel of his hand.

"Oh... no, no, no, you may not touch yourself."

Qui-Gon moaned and was about to argue with his Padawan when  
Obi-Wan shushed him, reminding him that he had agreed to the  
terms and if he couldn't live up to them their transmission  
would be summarily terminated. Qui-Gon ceded defeat and nodded  
his head for Obi-Wan to continue.

"Now where was I? Oh yeah, we're just getting to the good  
stuff, weren't we Master," he smiled broadly at the holo-image.  
"I push down onto you and you thrust upward to meet me. You  
slide into me, filling me with your wonderful heat. I throw my  
head pack and gasp for breath as you push your entire length  
into me. I am sweating now Master, my body is slick with it.  
You grasp my hips and hold me as you thrust up into me long,  
hard and deep. Ohhhh Master, it is so sweet as you move inside  
me. It is making me hungry and so hot and I take myself into my  
hand, just like I'm doing now Master. I begin to slide my fist  
up and down in long hard strokes and it doesn't take long  
before I spill myself on your chest. You feel me convulse in my  
release and my body grips your shaft buried deep in my body. It  
triggers your own orgasm. You thrust wildly into me, your body  
arches back and I see the sheen of sweat shining in the  
twilight of the room. I feel your heat as you pulse into me.  
Your hands dig into my hips hard, so hard I know there will be  
marks. I'm glad of it, glad I will carry your marks on my  
body."

The holo-image of Qui-Gon Jinn looked very uncomfortable, very  
uncomfortable indeed with the massive erection pressing against  
his leggings. Obi-Wan studied the image and smiling decided  
that perhaps his Master had been punished long enough.

"Master, I want you to untie yourself and then I want you to  
touch yourself. Imagine that it's my hands on you, my mouth on  
you, tasting you, surrounding you..." Obi-Wan's voice trailed  
off.

Qui-Gon efficiently untied his leggings and took his aching  
member into his hand and began to stroke himself hard and fast.  
Obi-Wan could hear his ragged breaths. He could see his  
Master's chest rise and fall as he struggled for control. With  
a strangled gasp and several brutal strokes Qui-Gon came,  
spilling his seed on the robes and tunics at his feet. Watching  
this erotic show was enough for Obi-Wan and moaning softly he  
came hard into his own hand. Shuddering, Qui-Gon slowly slid  
onto his knees, his legs no longer being trustworthy enough to  
support him.

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon gasped once he could speak, "did you..."  
Before he could continue, Obi-Wan replied breathlessly, "Yes  
Master, oh gods yes... twice."

* * *

Coruscant, Jedi Temple: Communications Encryption Unit II

"That was intense!" Exclaimed Lex Brant, Head Communications  
Officer for the Jedi Temple's Communications Encryption Unit,  
as he adjusted his earpiece.

"Wow... did you have any idea about those two, I mean, you see  
them in the temple all the time... I had no idea ... " Kel-lor  
Blain, Communications Adjunct, responded. "I mean... this is  
pretty heady stuff. I wonder if the Council has any idea?"

"Who knows, it's not our problem Kel, we just have to  
concentrate on getting the diagnostic completed in the two-day  
time frame. Hmmm. Kel... I was wondering, did you send out that  
memorandum explaining that all transmissions are monitored  
during the diagnostic?"

"No, I thought you were going to do it..." was the somewhat  
bemused reply.

"Oh bantha dung! Well, I'm not going to tell them... are you?"

 

 

Fin

  



End file.
